Crash And Burn
by shay802
Summary: Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Mal all live on the Isle of the Lost but have no clue who each other are but are forced to meet when they all get invited to Auradon Prep by the king. Will they all bond and become friends or will it all Crash And Burn? Warning/Caution: Mentions of abuse, don't read of things of this sort triggers you
1. Chapter 1

_Hey my first Fanfiction! Pretty neat, huh? Well I know im not the best writer so dont kill me if i miss a comma or something! Read and Review please! Enjoy!_

 _~Descendants~_

It was a sunny day at Auradon Prep, everyone was happy and bright with not a care in the world, except Ben. He was pacing back and forth waiting for his parents to come in. He was going to become king soon and he had his first proclamation, _he was going to bring Villian kids from the Isle here._ It was a risky move but he hopes it would pay off. While he was off in his own thoughts, the door opened. Ben jumped when he saw his parents. "Hey Mom, hey Dad." Ben said nervously. "Hows that son of mine?" Belle said happily. "Well I wanted to talk to you guys I umm... I-I-I came up with my first proclamation!" Ben blurted out. He watched his parents stare at him then grin. _Hallelujah, they aren't mad. "_ What'd you come up with, son?" Adam asked. "I would like to um bring some v-v-villian kids from the Isle here, I mean when I look out I feel like we abandoned them! I already chose their parents." Ben said confidently. Adam stared at him very skeptical. Belle held his hand and looked Ben straight in the eyes, "Who are their parents." Ben felt a lump in his throat as he chocked out the words, "Well uh the son of Jafar, the daughter of the uh uh evil q-queen, cruelle devilles son, a-and the daughter of.." _ben felt his legs almost give way_ , " _Maleficent."_ Adam gasped as he stared at his son. _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! MALEFICENTS DAUGHTER!? ARE YOU INSAN-"_ Belle squeezed his hand to tell him to calm down. _"I swear I can see smoke coming from his ears" Ben thought..._ Belle sighed and looked at Adam, "I gave you a second chance." Adam shook his head and walked away. Belle looked away from Adam to look at his son, "If its really what you want, no ones stopping you." She slowly walked away as Ben stood there in awe. _Did that really just happen?_

Across the ocean there was a lot of commotion. People were fighting in the streets and yelling bloody murder. _"Just another day on the Isle"_ thought Mal as she ran through the streets. She had to get home soon or her mother wouldn't be pleased. She ran past people left and right and bumped into a couple, still running she jumped over a burnt log and contiuned her way _home._

Across the Isle Evie was finishing her blush while her mother watched her like a hawk. "WRONG WRONG _WRONG_ ALWAYS use upward strokes!" the evil queen screeched. Evie sighed and did as she was told. _This was gonna be a longgg day._

Carlos sat on the top of a rusty building looking at the passing bystanders throwing tomatoes at them. "I WILL _KILL_ YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" Carlos laughed and was about to throw another when he realized he was all out. _"I was actually having fun too.."_ Carlos got up and started to casually jump off the building. _Left right left right left right_ then he felt his foot slip and he fell one story down the building, landing on his back. " _Owwww_ " Carlos moaned as he stood up. He hunched over and continued walking to his beat up house.

Jay hopped across the roofs over and over. He laughed as he knocked down some pinned up clothes. "GET BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF TRASH!" yelled a woman who went to pick up the now torn clothes. Jay hid behind a hay bale a snagged an old cloth and a couple pieces of old junk his father might appreciate. Then he spotted it... _a lamp._ Jay snuck around the messed up room and hid behind a couple people. Then, he lunged for the lamp and ran as fast as he could to his home. " _Father is going to be very happy to see this!"_ Jay thought as he kept running, even though everybody already stopped following him. He ran into a white haired boy and yelled, "Watch it, will ya?!" Carlos fell down and sat there for a moment. "I wish this dumb island would burn or something, I'm fed up with these idiots." He slowly got up and made his way back home.

~Descendants~

Ben groaned as he woke up, it had been a long and restless night. This might be harder than he thought. He was shot out of his thoughts by his fathers voice. "We sent the driver to deliver the message to the _parents."_ Adam didn't like the idea of bringing them here, considering they were raised by their parents, villains. Ben thanked his parents are started to get ready for his classes. He stalked around the hallway to make sure he didn't bump into a certain someone, he failed. "Hey Bennyboooo" Ben dreaded this voice but turned around and put on his best fake smile. Audrey grabbed his hands and asked, "Is what I heard true, Bennyboo? Are you really bringing creepy villains here?" Ben nodded his head and Audrey gasped in fake horror. "I guess you'll just have to keep me safe from them." Audrey put her arms around Ben and squeezed him. "They aren't creepy or evil, Audrey. They aren't their parents." Ben was so happy when the bell rang so he darted for his next class. They were going to come to the school in two days, there was still so much to do. He had to make new schedules, tell the teachers about them, make sure they had rooms. He sighed and realized he didn't hear a word the teacher said. He didn't care actually, he just really wanted the days to go faster so he could meet them.

On the island, the parents gathered their evil kids and told them the news, and what they had to do or much worse would happen to them. Evie sat with the evil queen as she explained, "You will be going to Auradon Prep with a few other villains your age. I expect you to come home with a prince and the magic wand or there will be consequences." Evie sat there in awe. Who were these other villains, why do I have to go, is this punishment, why did I have to get the wand? Her brain was cluttered with questions as her mother spoke once more, "Remember, its all about the beauty, not the brains." Evie nodded. "Go start packing, _NOW."_ Evie got up quickly and ran to get anything that meant anything to her, which was very little. She sighed, this was going to be a very long trip...

Jafar sat with his son as he handed over the goods. Jafar gasped as he saw his son pull out a lap. He took the lap and rubbed it. "I already tried." Jay said sadly. Jafar threw the lamp on the ground and looked at Jay. "You are going to Auradon Prep with 3 other villains. Apparently you and the others have to steal the wand for Maleficent. Come back with the wand and maybe, just maybe you wont end up like the lamp." Jay looked at the broken lamp on the floor and shuddered. Jay got up and went to get the little bit of stuff he owned.

At the Cruella residence, Carlos stared at his mother. His mother didn't care that he may have broken his back. "You're going to the prissy princess school in two days. Maybe get your back checked out but I expect you to steal the magical wand with the 3 other villains. Now get out of my sight." Carlos got up and walked over the his corner and grabbed some stuff. Carlos hopped there weren't any dogs or he'd pass out.

Maleficent explained to Mal her job. Mal didn't want to and said she wasn't going to the princess school. Maleficent grabbed Mals hair as she tried to walk away. Mal around and looked into her mothers glowing green eyes. Mal tried to resist it, but it was too painful. Mal gave in and went to her pallet to get anything that might be needed, and... _her mothers spell book._

~Descendants~

It was the day the new comers would be here. Ben woke up bright and early to make sure everything way okay. This is it, no turning back now. Ben had no idea what they looked like or if they were evil or not. Ben walked outside to find his parents and _Audrey._ Ben told her she didn't have to come but she did anyways. He hoped Audrey would turn her sass down a little bit and not scare them. Ben walked up the Audrey and she grabbed his hand. Ben sighed, this was gonna be one heck of a day.

Back on the Isle, the driver just arrived and waited there for the villains to show up. Carlos showed up first, seeing that he didn't want to face his mother anymore and get out of here. Carlos crawled in a yelped when his back hit the seat. The driver turned around the see Carlos in pain. The driver, named John, hoped the others weren't any worse than Carlos. Next to show up was Evie. She ran over the door and swung it open. Carlos looked up and saw Evie. Evie crawled in and put a hand out, "Hi, I'm Evie! I'm the evil queens daughter!" Carlos put his hand to hers and shook it lightly. "I'm Carlos, Cruelle-" Carlos was cut off by Jay jumping into the seat next to Evie. Jay looked at them and said, "So, you guys are the other villains my father told me about?" They both shook their heads and unison. Before anyone could say anything else, the door slid open and everyone stared at Mal. She had a couple bruises on her face and looked very tired. Mal slid in and closed the door. The whole group was silent the whole way to the school except for a yelp or two out of Carlos. Mal sighed, this was gonna be one long journey.

When the group arrived, everyone was sort of happy sort of afraid. They didn't know what the expect but all their thoughts flew away when the limo pulled up. Ben came forward to greet them, with Audrey at his heels. First to come out was Carlos, which Ben could easily spot he had a bad back. Carlos tried to fight the pain but bit his lip to keep out the groans. Next out was Jay, he came out and looked at everyone. Ben didn't see anything that was wrong with him which gave him relief, maybe the others weren't that bad either. Evie came out and was all preppy. Ben was beginning to wonder if she was a long lost Auradon girl. They waited a few minutes but no one came out. Ben counted, only 3. He was about to check the limo but a girl came out. Bens eyes grew wide. He could tell by the colors and hair it was Maleficents daughter. Ben was worried about what those parents did to them. Bens thoughts stopped when someone nudged him. He started to welcome them and went up to Carlos and gave him a hand shake. Carlos was confused on why he was doing this. Ben scooted down the line to Evie who just stared at his hand so he pulled his hand back and went to Jay. Ben held out hi hand and out of the blue Jay hit his shoulder. When Ben went down the Mal, she took his hand and winced hoping Ben didn't catch it. But he did and intended to ask her why she was beat up but Audrey pulled him away before he could say anything. Doug came over to where Ben once stood and gave them a tour while Ben scolded Audrey for what she did.


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks for reading this far :)_

Doug came into the front of the school with the four villains right behind him. Doug tried to explain everything peacefully without stuttering but to no avail as he was too distracted by a certain someone. Mal and Evie walked to their dorms and left the boys to navigate to their dorms. When they walked in, Mal was appalled from how much pink they managed to fit in one room. Evie just stood there mesmerized but everything. Mal gave her a quick poke to take her out of the trance. "So, you're the evil queens daughter? Must be awesome have a foot of makeup on at all times." Mal joked as she yanked the curtains shut. "Hey, why'd you close those? I like the sun." Evie whined, she knew Mal would never re open them. "We need to focus on the reason we're here, to get that dumb wand so our parents don't kick our butts to the curve." Evie sighed as they both opened the door to find Ben standing there with his sassy girlfriend. Mal and Evie didn't care about what they had to say so they pushed past both of them. They both walked to the boys dorm, time to get the wand an get out of this dumb school.

After Ben got mad at Audrey. she insisted she put the "mini fight" behind them. Ben wanted to go check up on the girls and Carlos, he needed immediate medical attention to his back, but Audrey wanted him to come to her cheer practice. Ben groaned and walked to the field with a very perky Audrey. "Alright Bennyboo, we can go see the demon kids." Ben sighed, he knew she wouldn't call them by their real names, he didn't even know their real names. He knew Jays and Carlos but not the girls. They walked to the girls dorm and was about the knock when the blue haired girl opened the door. They both stared at Ben and Audrey before pushing past them. "Well that was rude." Audrey whined. "They aren't used to it here give them some time." Ben said. "Give them time to what Ben? Kill us? Take over the kingdom?" Audrey let go of Ben and walked away. After watching Audrey walk for a minute, Ben started following where the girls were going.

Mal walked into the boys dorm to find them playing video games and Jay looking at his new findings. "So whatcha guys up to/" Evie said happily, skipping over to Carlos. "Look at this awesome game! Its like the real world in a box!" Evie stared at him in awe at his new discovery. Mal watched Jay look at his stuff that he stole. "What are you doing, Jay?" 'Well Mal, its like buying whatever I want, except its free." Mal groaned. This project of stealing the wand is going to be much harder with these dodos. "Come on guys! We have to get that dumb wand and prove our parents that we are EVIL. Don't get destroyed by the pink and fluffiness of this school!" All the villains sighed as Evie gave her wand to Mal. "Wait!" Evie said. "What now." Mal groaned. "Can we at least find out each others names before we go through with this?" Jay was about to blurt out his name when there was a knock of the door. Mal shushed everyone and whispered, "Hide, _now."_ "why?" they all said to Mal. "It might be our parents, or worse... _Audrey."_ They all gasped in horror and ran into different places to hide. Ben knocked on the door again. He saw everyone go in here, this is the boys dorm. Ben cracked the door open and walked in. Everyone held their breath as he walked around looking for them. "Jay, Carlos? Anyone here? I know you're in here so come out please." No one moved. They all got comfortable in their spots and sat there. Ben walked around the room playing a session of hide and seek with the villains. Ben was about to walk out when he heard a sigh. Ben darted back and saw blue under the bed. He grabbed the girls hand and pulled her out. "Awwww dang it, Mals gonna win this." "who is Mal?" Ben sighed, knowing it was probably Maleficents daughter. Ben walked around and looked behind the curtains to find Carlos in the window sill. Carlos jumped down and groaned. Ben found Jay only a couple feet away from Carlos. Jay opened the door. He had a plan so Mal could escape. Jay whispered something into Evie and Carlos ear. They all distracted Ben while Mal came out of her hiding spot. She darted for the door and ran out. Ben turned around just to see purple hair run out the door. Ben walked out the door and started jogging after Mal. Everyone else followed. This was gonna be a funny encounter. Ben ran around the school. He kept seeing purple and always followed it, knowing the girl had purple hair. Mal darted from side to side trying to find a place to run to. She ran out the front door. It was dark so she had a chance to run. She ran to the stables and hid behind some rose bushes. Ben stalked around and looked for the purple haired girl. The rest of the group caught up and looked around. Everyone could clearly see Mal, but Ben didn't. They all walked in front of the bush to guard Mal while she stalked away from the bush and to the horses. Ben turned around and saw the group guarding a rose bush. He turned to hear some horses and knew where the girl had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I'm sorry if I make grammar mistakes, I stayed up till 5 am last night and the only thing keeping me awake is Coca-Cola. Enjoy! Xoxo- Cheyenne_

Ben glared at the villains and ran to the stables to find the purplette climbing on the horse. "Hey, come on! Just come with me and I promise nothing will happen to you or your friends." Mal stared at the king and just shrugged and was about to gallop away when she saw the prissy king get on a horse and run, or in this case, ride after her. " _Shit."_ Mal whispered as she rode as fast as she could away from Ben. Over at the stables, the villains were on the ground laughing so hard their sides hurt. Carlos accidentally kicked Jay when he was laughing and Jay started wrestling with him. "BOYS, Break it up." While Evie refereed the fight, Ben was gaining on Mal. Mal braced herself, then she jumped off the horse and tumbled to the ground. She quickly got up and ran away. Ben decided to keep on his horse and grab the girl when he got close enough. Mal found a small garden and could hear the hooves of the horse at her heels. She used all her power and ran into the garden. Ben sighed and jumped off the horse, running after the girl. Mal had a twisted ankle and was limping as she ran through trees and hid behind a bush. She could see Ben through the small peep hole and he walked away after searching. Mal sighed in relief and started to walk away, unaware of the twig right in front of her. She stepped on the twig. _Crack._ Mal looked down the row of trees to see Ben staring at her. She didn't have time to keep staring so she ran. Ben pulled himself out of the trace he was in and ran after the girl. " _Damn, she could be in track."_ Ben groaned as he felt his legs give out. He was tired and sweaty but couldn't let the girl roam here all night so he pushed forward. Ben was about to give up when he saw her fall. This was his chance, he sprinted forward and grabbed the girls arm. The girl screamed and groaned and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Ben pinned the girl to the ground and stared at he. He panted, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Mal didn't reply and kept wiggling. Ben was beyond angry, his beast was starting to take over. "HUH?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT AND MAKE ME CHASE YOU DOWN? ANSWER ME!" Ben pushed down on her arms and shook her. Mal felt hot and sweaty tears fall down her face. "DAMN IT, ANSWER ME!" Mal continued to cry so Ben got more angry but pulled her up and drug her away. Mal was actually scared of him. Mal whimpered and cried to whole way back. When the other 3 saw her state, Jay yelled, "what the HELL did you do to her?!" Evie gently picked her up, even though she barely knew the purple haired girl, she still felt bad. Ben grunted and slumped away. Mal cried into Evies shoulder as they walked back to their dorms.

* * *

The next moning, Ben felt really bad about how he treated her. Ben went to her green and purple locker. No Mal. Ben went to the cafeteria. No Mal. Ben searched around the school. No Mal. He jogged to the girls dorm and knocked. "Can I please talk to you two?" Ben knocked again. Still no answer. Ben tried to open the door, but it was locked. He started banging on the door only to have Evie slowly unlock the door and stare at him. "What do you want," Evie growled. "Please let me talk to her, I didn't mean to do anything last night. Please let me see her." Evie growled again and opened the door reluctantly. Ben slowly walked through the door to find Mal curled up in a ball, sobbing softly on her bed. Ben walked towards the girl and sit on the edge of the bed. Mal looked up with red and puffy eyes at Ben. She cried softly and went back to her position. "Come back later, she doesn't want to talk. Not even to me," Evie said softly. Ben nodded and slowly got up. His heart ached as he walked away. He mentally beat himself for doing that to her and he regretted everything that night. Ben knew it would be hard to earn back her trust.


End file.
